This Story Has No Title (Yet)
by FabulousFerret
Summary: Harry tries to catch Draco Malfoy in the act of evil, but it backfires when Malfoy casts the wrong spell on Potter. The two boys switch bodies, and are forced to work together and adapt to each other's lives to become themselves once again. (There may be slash. Possibly.)
1. Chapter 1

Harry peered at Draco from behind the bookshelf in the library. Time to find out what that nasty Slytherin's up to, he thought maliciously. He could see the blonde boy twirling his wand in the air and muttering. The book he was reading had the Alchemist's Star on the cover, and Harry briefly wondered how Draco had gotten access to the Forbidden section. He'd probably bribed someone. The Slytherin's back was facing him, and Harry was going to have to creep closer to be able to see what knowledge the book contained. Harry tiptoed closer to him, and stepped on a roll of parchment. He didn't have time to curse himself; mainly because Draco did it for him. Upon hearing the crumple of the paper, he had whirled around and sent a blast of lightning straight at Potter. The Gryffndor took the blow straight in the chest. Harry saw the world spin in circles around him, and he blacked out.

When he came to, Harry was lying on a bed. The evening events came rushing to his head. The hospital wing? No, he corrected himself, this was nothing like the place he had unluckily visited so many times before; the walls were made of dark stone, and there were no windows. The beds here (there were roughly ten of them) had distasteful green and black bedding, and the rug on the floor shared the odd colors. What is this place? Harry thought. He sat up and turned his head to the snoring masses in the other beds. There's no way I slept through that, Harry thought, bewildered. He couldn't see the faces in the beds, so he stood up. He looked down at his clothes. It was the same school uniform he'd been wearing last night, except for one thing: It's was a Slytherin's uniform. Green and silver tie, emerald piping on his robes, the slytherin coat of arms embedded on the sweater, the whole package. What kind of sick joke is this? Harry fumed silently.

Without thinking, he put and hand on his head to shovel through his messy hair, and his mouth fell open as he realized it wasn't there. For half a second, he thought whatever jinx Malfoy had put on him had made him go bald, until he felt his fingers graze a soft, downy surface. He sighed in relief. His hair did feel a bit greasy, though, as if it had been slicked back. Harry took a deep breath. I'm sure this is all just a dream, he assured himself. He forced himself to walk around the room, trying to find an exit (although, he wasn't looking very hard). He put his finger to the bridge of his nose, and realized he wasn't wearing his glasses, either. Maybe he accidentally healed me instead of cursing me, he smirked. He went back over to the bed, maybe to search for a key or other. All of a sudden, Harry caught a reflection of platinum blond hair off a mirror on the nightstand to the right of the mattress. He looked behind him, wary of someone watching him paw through the comforter. Seeing no one, he cautiously peered over the mirror.

The face that stared back at him made him jump back in shock, and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

The face that had returned his gaze was Draco Malfoy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco blinked sleepily. His surroundings came into focus before him: a crimson ceiling with gold embellishments, the soft, white pillow that his head was resting on, the enlarged face of a Weasley looking down on him...

"Finally, you're up, mate! I thought I'd never wake you, you slept like a log!" Ron Weasley cried, relieved. He flashed an oversize grin at Draco. "Huh...Weasley?" The slytherin puzzled. "What..." Then the previous night's events came rushing back to him in a heartbeat. Oh, no! Draco thought. If that's Weasley then I must've... He looked down at himself for confirmation of his fears. Gryffndor uniform, slightly tanner skin (not by much, but still)... He put a hand to his hair. Ruffled and unkempt. He was wearing glasses. Oh, Merlin's beard, please say this is just a dream! He cried out in his mind. Ron pulled himself away from Draco's face. "Well, what are you waiting for? We've got to get to breakfast!" The ginger boy went back to his bed, and got his trunk. "Er...Okay..." Draco drawled nervously. Hopefully, imitating Potter would cone easier to him later. He found Harry's trunk, but surveyed his surrounding first.

The downward staircase, the closest thing to his bed, he presumed led to the common room. He had heard the Gryffndor dormitories were located in the North Tower, and from the view the window, he could confirm this to be true. It was nice that they had windows in the Gryffndor dormitory. Four-poster beds were laid in rows on either side of his. He unlatched the trunk, and found a couple of old Chocolate Frog boxes and cards, an Exploding Snap set, and an array of other children's magical items. Realizing he was already dressed, he quickly shut the trunk and stood up. He grabbed Potter's book bag and ambled down the stairs. In the common room, Gryffndors were scattered all around the circular room, which was deck with puffy crimson and gold furniture. A fireplace crackled on the side of the wall.

Draco was going to try and find the exit casually when a voice called out,

"Harry!" He spun around to see that Hermione Granger was the one asking for himu going to go down without us?" She asked. Her voice hinted that she was teasing, but Draco gave her a serious answer, just in case.

"Er-Sorry, I wasn't really thinking. Of course I'm not going without you!" He said nervously, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Oh, alright then! When's Ron coming down?" Draco cursed himself internally for not making an excuse up to walk alone. Now he was going to have to find an excuse to leave so he could go search for Harry (or himself, whichever) and break the curse. He just hoped Harry was keeping up the act as well.

"Um, I dunno," Draco replied truthfully. Before Hermione could respond, Ron clambered down the stairs, now in his uniform. He grinned when he saw his two friends waiting for him.

"Are we ready to go to breakfast?" He asked. His tone implied that this was the most exciting thing to happen since dinner last night. Hermione and Draco nodded, and they climbed out of the portrait hole.

After a tedious decent of infinite stairs, Ron, Draco, and Hermione reached the Great Hall. The Slytherin looked around frantically, but never turned his head. His eyes twisted around like mad inside his skull, looking for his own familiar body. After scanning the mass of people, he spotted the glint of platinum blond hair in the crowd of Slytherins across the room. "Hold on a second." Draco said absentmindedly, forgetting to give an excuse. He quickly crossed the hall, trying to camouflage himself by weaving in and out of groups of people until he reached the Slytherins. He noticed himself separated from the group, not talking. Draco carefully crept over to him silently, and tapped himself on the shoulder. He filched when Draco's hand tapped his shoulder, and he spun around. His eyes grew wide as he saw Draco in Harry's body. Malfoy glanced around the room, making sure no one was watching, and whispered,

"Hey! Come with me!" He walked over behind a pillar, and watched himself follow him.

"Harry, is that you?" Draco breathed.

"Yes!" Harry said back, staring at him with Draco's pale blue eyes.

"What did you do to me? Why are you me? Why am I you?" Potter let a stream of questions flow out of his mouth.

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" They had barely been conversing for ten seconds, and Malfoy was already getting annoyed. Harry obediently closed his mouth, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, so I was reading a book on different advances curses, and you scared the bloody hell out of me, and so I wasn't thinking and I was going to use a Lightning Curse on you, but I accidentally used the Body Switch Curse, and I messed it up a bit and I think that's what made us wake up in each other's dorms." Draco blurted out his story in one long-winded sentence, and gasped for breath the moment he finished. He waited for Harry's reaction, but all the other boy did was stare at him, dumbfounded. After a minute, he blinked.

"You did what?"

Malfoy moaned. "I switched our bodies by accident, okay?" He growled impatiently.

"Wait, are you serious?" Harry seemed unable to believe it.

"Are you usually a blond? Or a slytherin?"

"No."

"Am I usually a black-haired Gryffndor with a scar on my forehead and glasses?"

"No."

"Then yes, I probably am serious."

"Okay..." the Gryffndor paused, seemingly trying to concentrate. "Then, what are we supposed to do?" Malfoy pondered the question for a moment. What were they going to do about it?

"Hmm...Do you think you can pretend to be me until lunch?" The slytherin asked. It was Potter's turn to contemplate the other's question. "I think so, why? What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Meet me in the library at lunch. Then we'll figure out how to reverse the


End file.
